


Slashers: "__" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Slashers Need Love [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, The Boy (2016 Bell), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Prepare to learn about life with your favorite slasher. (Multiple Slashers per Chapter.)Ch 1:The Slashers as CatsCh 2:The Slashers as Cats (Part 2)Ch 3:Getting Your Slasher to Ditch the MaskCh 4:Slashers' Reaction to Getting a Brain FreezeCh 5:Slashers' Reaction to Having an Awkward BonerCh 6:Slashers' Reaction to Being Interrupted During SexCh 7:Slashers' Reaction to Horror Movies About ThemselvesCh 8:Slashers Preference: CookingCh 9:Slashers Preference: RoughhousingCh 10:Slashers Preference: Changing DiapersCh 11:Slashers' Reaction to Their S/O Being DrunkCh 12:Slashers' Reaction to Their S/O Getting HurtCh 13:Slashers' Reaction to Their S/O Wearing Their ClothesCh 14:Slashers' Reaction to Their S/O Wanting to Take a Bubble Bath with ThemCh 15:Slashers' Reaction to Their S/O Being TransgenderCh 16:Slashers' Reaction to Their S/O Getting Scared by Horror MoviesCh 17:Slashers Preference: Winter





	1. The Slashers as Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you may be able to tell, I have cats…

Jason Voorhees 

  * **A stray when you found him.** Mangy, dirty, in serious need of TLC–once you clean him up, his fur is still a bit rough, but he’s an adorable scrapper. He has scars on his face and ears from past fights.
  * **He’s a total lap cat.** Incredibly loyal, he’ll follow you around all day, just wanting to be near you. You’re the only human he likes. Just you…you’re the only good one. If he visits anyone else’s room, it’s a _‘stop what you’re doing, you’re witnessing a miracle’_ moment.
  * **Feeding and Grooming.** Brings you dead animals because he thinks you can’t hunt for yourself. What if you starve? He’d also groom you. If you pull away, he’ll paw-slap you. Just accept his love!
  * **Essentially Jason in his final form.** He’s a very good boy. In fact, he’s your _best_ boy. No one’s as well behaved as him. (He’s the lowest maintenance cat.)



Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface) 

  * **Sixth Sense levels of ESP.** Knows if you’re upset, and will always magically show up when you need him. Whenever you’re crying, he’ll scratch at your door, then hop up onto your bed. He’ll curl up against you and purr.
  * **Purrs for no apparent reason.** Look at him? _Purr_. Trip over him? _Purr_. Simply exist? _Puuurrrrrrr._ (He loves you _that_ much.)
  * **Looks scary, is actually scared.** Rather skittish around other humans, hides under your bed when afraid. Still, everyone is afraid of him. Parents fear for their small children because he’s large enough to cause serious damage.
  * **Rejected.** Thomas grew up in a pet store, watching all the other kittens get adopted–all but him. That is, until you came into his life. Thomas understands what it’s like to be rejected and alone. He always shows his appreciation by being there whenever you need him most.



Michael Myers 

  * **Don’t touch me foul human! (Severe levels of moodiness.)**   _Swipe, swipe, swipe-ty, swipe!_ He’ll give a warning meow before you even reach for him. Seriously…he’s insane. _Everyone_ fears him–except for you. (Because you’re the first human he met in the family–the one who adopted him. Or rather, he chose you.)
  * **Stalks around like a majestic puma.**  He _cannot_ be tamed, and supreme sass fills his every action. Michael cares about his fur, because he’s flipping gorgeous and he knows it. Messing up his fur _legitimately_ bothers him.
  * **Secretly a very emotional cat.** Holds legitimate grudges (for a day or so). If you pet another cat in front of him, he will _absolutely_ pout over it. Don’t try to pet him…he needs time.
  * **Looks scary, is scary.**  You know he loves you because you’re the only one that can pick him up. Also, your room is the only one he’ll sleep in.
  * **Essentially Michael with permanently attached claws.** All those times he slaps your hands away? Imagine if he had his knife at the ready. That’s feline Michael in a nutshell.



Brahms Heelshire 

  * **In need of a makeover.** Matted fur, doesn’t even try to groom himself. Brahms requires a strict grooming regiment alongside anti-hairball food.
  * **A shameless attention whore.** He _will_ follow delivery people to their car. 
  * **Alarm clock cat.** He’s scary accurate. He’ll wake you up at the exact same time each morning. In fact, he has an entire morning routine. Ignore it and he _will_ attack your feet.
  * **He’s a rescue.** As is sometimes common with rescues, Brahms has had some past trauma. Simply put, he’s a bit of a fixer-upper. Separation anxiety is the main focus with him. Having been abandoned and re-homed more than is fair, Brahms will constantly fear being ripped away from your side.



Freddy Krueger 

  * **Teacher of bad habits.** Scratching at the door to get out? Check. Taking a prolonged moment to do a full body stretch–just so the human has to wait longer? Check. Starting fights? Check. 
  * **Inspires concern amongst your friends.**  “Y/N, are you okay?” *Looks down at your arm which is covered in scratches* It’s just Freddy. This will lead to a lecture on the merits of a nice dog.
  * **Gifted at scaring you when least expected.** Walking by a hedge at the side of your house? *Bursts from the foliage* Cue your scream as he darts past you, chasing his prey. Walking upstairs? *Tears up the stairs, nearly toppling you in the process* He has incredible camouflaging skills. You’re _always_ startled by him.



* * *

_**BONUS:** _

How they act on catnip…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Obsessively scratches the scratch pad. Must get all the catnip from _each_ nook and cranny. Sneezes a _lot_ , but is otherwise undeterred. He _will_ attack plants for being too ‘plant-y’.
  * **Michael Myers:**  Terrifyingly fast, his swipes are a blur. An ambush predator, the true terror begins when he disappears. _Oh God, what have you done? Where did he go? No! Don’t go into the living room, you fool!_  He’s just _waiting_ to attack. There will be no warning. One moment, you’re safe, the next… *Latches on with razor-sharp claws* Nom-nom-nom, surrender to your doom!
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Rollie-pollie, rollie-pollie. Rolls to one side…and then back to the other. His eyes are squinted to emphasize his state of zen. Wait, is that a squeaky mouse? *Turns head, freezes with belly up* OMG IT _IS_ SQUEAKY MOUSE!!! He’ll tear across the room, running into things and wiping out on the scratch pad.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Pounce. Pounce, pounce. _Leap in fear!_ *Sprints away* His eyes are 110% dilated, whiskers on end, tail puffed to maximum fluff-i-tude. He will aggressively bat at any and all objects. A shadow? ATTACK!
  * **Freddy Krueger:** Death to all humans! Mwaahaha! When he’s on catnip, the whole house knows it. Chairs? Couches? Do you _want_ to lose a foot? Your best course of action is to barricade yourself in your room. If you hear scratches at your door, ignore it–you’re better than that. _Don’t_ fall for his tricks.



Their favorite toy…

  * **Jason Voorhees:**  Paper ball. It’s not paper, it’s not a ball. What _is_ it? He holds a weird grudge against them which only he can explain. All he knows is that they do _not_ belong in his territory. Pretend to be wounded, and he’ll be duty bound to annihilate the fiendish sphere.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:**  Towels. Because he can maul them, then use the remains as a makeshift cat-bed. Plus, what’s mauling if not aggressive hugging? And Thomas is _all_ for hugs.
  * **Michael Myers:** Ahh, evil feather wand, we meet again. Whenever you pull it out, his eyes instantly dilate. Prepare to be defeated foul wand of feathers! You are no match for Michael, the scariest of Myers! 
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Hair ties. Because he loves stealing things…also, a hair tie can’t leave him. You’ll end up having to hide them from his sight, because if he sees one? He’ll walk across you, blatantly stealing it before your very eyes. He’s as shameless as they come.
  * **Freddy Krueger:** Squeaky mouse. Because he loves listening to the screams of his victims. Want him to play? Just toe the mouse and walk away. A few minutes later… Squeak, squeak! Squeak, squeak, squea-squea-squea-squea-squ-squ-squ-SQUEEEEEEEEEAK!!!



Their favorite place to sleep…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Curdled up beside you. He has a system. Two headbutts, one cheek lick, spin in a circle twice, then plop down. He’ll lay a paw on your arm, then use it as a pillow for his head. Night, night, Y/N. _Purrrrrr._
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** On your lap. Are you watching TV? Y/N…? C-Can Thomas sit with you? Pat your lap and he’s all yours. He’ll purr like a lawnmower, nuzzling your chin. With a quick last check to make sure you’re allowing this, he’ll settle onto your lap. 
  * **Michael Myers:** At the foot of your bed. He has a special spot–any cat that invades said spot will get their fluffy butts kicked. Seriously, Michael only sleeps in a few select places within your home. 
  * **Brahms Heelshire:**  Right next to you with his head on the pillow. You try to move? *Reaches out in his sleep, digs in claws* You’re not going anywhere, snuggle buddy. (No escape.)
  * **Freddy Krueger:** You know your pillow? Nope! It’s _his_ pillow now, bitch! And no, he’s not willing to share…



Sleep sensitivity…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** _Light sleeper_. Wha…? Y/N, where you going? Do you want company? Whenever you shift to get up in the middle of the night, he jolts awake. You’ve tried moving extra slowly, but nothing works. 
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** _Heavy sleeper_. Makes noises in his sleep that are simply too adorable to resist. He won’t wake up until you’ve been petting him for at least a minute; and when he does, it’s _Purr_ City. 
  * **Michael Myers:** _Heavy sleeper–ideally_. Michael is a cat of habit. His circadian rhythm is very important. If he’s able to go out at night, he’ll spend the day calm and relaxed. If not? …Just make sure he can go out at night.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** _Light sleeper_. Oh, you think you can just sneak around on him? Think again, Y/N. Nothing gets past Brahms. The second you enter a room, his Y/N senses wake him from sleep. Y/N! Are you here to pet him?
  * **Freddy Krueger:** _Wild card_. Typically, if you’re trying not to wake him, he’s going to wake up. He’s the antithesis of luck.



What bothers them…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** _Anything new._ What is this strange plant? *Sniff, sniff* Y/N…this does not belong here! *Attacks plant* It was  _clearly_ poisonous. Afterwards, he’ll ‘subtly’ waltz about with his chest puffed out. He will now accept your pets of gratitude for saving your life.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** _Anyone new._ Oh God, it’s happening, isn’t it! They’ve finally come to steal my fur! *Dives under your bed, tail still visible* _Thomas, no one’s going to steal your fur._  Then they’ve come to eat me! I know it! They’re gonna find me and then  _eat_ me, Y/N! _*Sigh….*_
  * **Michael Myers:** _When People Mess with Him._ *Tail swishes dangerously* Touch me, human–I _dare_ you. Don’t even try to move him when he’s comfy. It’ll turn into a daily battle for your computer seat. Eventually, you may end up migrating to the ground. 
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** _Other Cats._ Who dares to invade my inner sanctum? Another cat (i.e. a competitor for your love)? Not today, other cat! *Attacks with terrifying intensity*
  * **Freddy Krueger:** _Everything and Nothing._ Don’t touch me, you clingy human! Why aren’t you petting me, human? Let me outside! No, I changed my mind–I want back in! Never mind, bitch, let me out! *Zero flips given*



Level of Clinginess…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Rather independent, Jason values quiet time. That being said, his ideal set up is spending some quality time with you in comfortable silence. You enjoy each others presence. If you leave the room, he’ll likely follow.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Similar with Jason, Thomas enjoys your company. He finds your overall energy immensely soothing. A nervous cat by nature, he’s likely to stay in the places he perceives as your territory. Simply put, you equal safety in his mind.
  * **Michael Myers:** Michael is a reserved cat. You know he loves you because his favorite places are where you spend the most time. He also has zero interest in other humans. Coming inside from the cold? Up to your room he goes! *Paws at door* Meow? Y/N, let me in!
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** His level of neediness knows no bounds. He’s got serious separation anxiety–something that causes worry on your end. Whatever you’re doing, make room for Brahms. At the computer? He’ll sit on your lap. Watching TV? Again, on your lap. Making breakfast? He’ll follow your through the kitchen–half begging for treats, half weaving between your legs. (Be prepared to trip.)
  * **Freddy Krueger:** Let him come to you. The second you try and force quality time on Freddy is the second you get scratched. That being said, if you simply leave your door open, he’ll grudgingly begin to miss you. _Y/N, what are you doing? Why are you ignoring my fabulous self?_ He’ll hop onto your bed and demand your utmost attention. _You know you can’t resist this gorgeous face._




	2. The Slashers as Cats (Part 2)

Cleanliness (Bathing Habits)…

  * **Jason Voorhees:**  Meh, he’ll do whatever gets the job done. After all, good boys stay clean if they want to snuggle up at night. (Note: While he’s self-cleaning, expect some licks. He’s a nurturer, accept his love as he struggles against your hair…only to finally give up and swat at it.)
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Your poor fella has short, but THICK fur–resulting in an occasional fur ball. Want to save him from the undignified wheezing? Give him a brushing. Go on, I promise he’ll love it. (*Rolls over to present his belly, eyes closed in bliss as he purrs like a lawnmower.* Yesssssss… *Falls asleep*)
  * **Michael Myers:** He’s the best when it comes to personal grooming. In fact, your grumplepuff is rather proud of his silky smooth fur, spending an inordinate amount of time each day giving himself a bath. (Warning: If you pet him after applying lotion, washing your hands, or eating veggies, he’ll consider that patch of fur ruined. *Gives huff as he starts over*)
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Staying groomed is an uphill battle. Having zero self-control, Brahms is the most likely to become a fluffy chubster. While he’d make an effort, it’d be feeble at best. *Lifts leg…strains to reach belly…trembles with effort…plops back in defeat*
  * **Freddy Krueger:** You’re always having to clean him. Honestly, he’ll go out for five minutes. Look out the window and….oop! He’s rolling around in a dirt patch. Thanks, Freddy…



How they react to water…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Frozen in place like the statue of a drowned rat. His eyes are huge as he looks into the distance with a shocked expression. Why would you do this to him, Y/N? 
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Purrs as you shrub-a-dub-dub his fur. He doesn’t mind the water since it’s nice and warm. He’s just happy you’re pampering him.
  * **Michael Myers:**  Trauma. Pure trauma–over which you’ll feel enormous guilt, vowing to never bathe him again. Once you have him successfully secured (with the aid of a second person), he’ll give low, ominous growls. He’s going to hate you for at least three days, and every time he grooms himself expect glares. His fur smells all wrong and he blames _you_.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Puts his head under the water, unsuccessfully licking at the droplets running down his face. Honestly, why can’t he be normal for five seconds?
  * **Freddy Krueger:** I don’t need a bath, that’s what tongues are for, Y/N! Aarrrrg!!! Makes a valiant effort to slip your grasp. Once he fails, expect _constant_ meows. Maybe he can annoy you into freeing him…



What annoys their owner the most…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** He can be surprisingly territorial. If another cat lays on your bed, you know he’s going to pounce. Is it so hard to simply share the bed? Apparently, to him, it is…
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Waking you up at 5am every day. You love him, you really do…but you also love sleep. The fact that he’s unaware of your frustration somehow makes it worse–adding a layer of guilt for _not_ wanting to answer his meows.
  * **Michael Myers:** Wanting in…then out…then in again… Oh, wait! Just kidding, he wants out… He’ll also come and scratch at your door even when you both know there are other people downstairs. Once he finally annoys you into answering the door, he’ll simply turn and walk downstairs.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Picking fights with other cats. Why? Why can’t you get along with your fellow kitties? Brahms isn’t taking any chances. This is _his_ home and you’re _his_ human.
  * **Freddy Krueger:** He’ll swipe at you whenever you try to move him, forcing you to use a book for nudging. He also likes to camp out on the stairs at night. Have fun navigating _that_ zone of peril.



What makes them endearing…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** He’ll follow you to the ends of the earth. Whenever he’s outside, just call his name and he’ll show up in a matter of seconds. 
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** He gets excited whenever you come into the room. _Meow, meow!_ If you say his name just right, he’ll always answer. Thom-aaaaaaaahs! _Meo-ooww!_
  * **Michael Myers:** Makes adorable noises in his sleep. You can’t help but hum back whenever he gives his little sounds, stretching in his sleep then rolling over.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** His habit of head-butting EVERYTHING. _This wall is mine. So is this chair. Oh, look, one of your boots? Just kidding…is mine._
  * **Freddy Krueger:** He has a weakness: his ears. Even when he’s crazed by catnip, he’ll let you–and only you–pet his ears, instantly calming as he leans closer to you.



How they beg for food…

  * **Jason Voorhees:**  He’ll pad into the kitchen, plopping down on the nearby scratch pad (his usual spot) as he watches you move about the room. The obvious hopeful excitement whenever you near either him or treats would be too adorable to resist. _“Oh, alright; you can have_ one _treat._ Maybe _two since you’re such a good boy.”_
  * **Thomas Hewitt:**  I love you. I suuuper love you, Y/N. *Practically throws himself into your legs as he rubs against you* See how much I love you? You give me treats now? I’m being so cute, you  _have_ to give me treats _now_!
  * **Michael Myers:** Just sits there, eyes half-lidded. You both know he’s getting some of that food–he doesn’t even have to try. If you take too long, he’ll place a paw on your leg, reminding you that he’s still waiting.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:**  There is no begging involved. Food? *Hops onto counter* _Well, this is obviously for me! Why else would you put it there?_ He’ll ignore any attempts at shooing, resulting in his indignation as you pull him away. 
  * **Freddy Krueger:** _Meow, meow!_ Pause… MEOW! _Don’t you ignore me, Y/N, I can do this all day!_ You’d cave in seconds. “Fine, here! Just shush your face!” *Purrs in triumph*



How they react to their human returning from a trip…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Is the only normal one. The calmest of kitties, he’ll simply stay extra close to you for a few days, refusing to leave your side at night.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** You came back! *Woeful meows of relief* He’d thought you were never coming home! _I was so lonely without you, Y/N, never go away ever, ever again_. He’d insist on rubbing against you. (Prepare for a shy stalker–he’s going to subtly photo-bomb you for days.)
  * **Michael Myers:** Refuses to look at you. See, Y/N, he doesn’t need you. It’s not like he spent the past week refusing to leave your room. On the contrary, he’d been glad to have some Michael time. Who needs pettings anyway? (Don’t worry, he’ll come around in a day or two–at which point, he’ll simply park his fluffy caboose on your lap and stay there for hours.)
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Aggressive headbutting as he forces you to smell like him again. You smell all wrong, Y/N, let me fix that for you! Attacks your suitcase and its contents. They symbolize losing you. Therefore, they’ve got to go. 
  * **Freddy Krueger:** Scratches you. Oh, you think you can just go off and he’ll welcome you back with purrs? Think again, bitch! Wanting you to feel his pain, he’ll come into your room. Just when you relax–thinking he’s going to stay–he’ll leave…only to go and sleep on someone else’s bed.



How they act when they’re excited…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Gives a little trill as he eagerly races after you. _What’s going on? Where are we going?_ Something awesome is happening, but he doesn’t know what.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Señor Salsa Dancer. Apparently, stillness is physically impossible for an excited Thomas. Tail flailing, his entire body will wriggle with barely-contained glee. (Usually in response to either going outside or treats.)
  * **Michael Myers:** DEMANDS pettings. Does he have an alter ego that actually enjoys physical affection? _Pet me, Y/N, you_ gots _to pet me._ He’ll hop onto tables just so he can rub up against you.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Meow, meow! MEOOOOW! Y/N, I’m so excited! Runs throughout the house, pouncing about. He’ll stick his entire head into your shoes, getting one stuck causing him to flip out.
  * **Freddy Krueger:** *Storms up the stairs, dives onto the landing…attacks step* He’ll flail around, chomping down on his squeaky mouse before giving a death roll. 



How they act around children…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** He shows a surprising amount of understanding–being extremely well-mannered as the tiny hands tangle into his fur, patting him roughly.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Looks to you for guidance. If you’re calm and reassuring, he has no problem allowing children near him. In fact, he’ll even purr if given an incentive.
  * **Michael Myers:** Strolls into the room, already well aware of the alien presence as he puts on a blasé persona–allowing the older children to pet him. This will immediately end once the younger children spot him in all his fluff-tastic glory. Cue the shriek of delight… *Limbs flailing as he scrambles to escape a charging toddler.* Yeah, you’re not going to see him for the rest of the day.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** _Treats? You give me treats now?_  After all, he’s being such a good boy–allowing the grabby humans to pet his fur. Yes, Y/N, it’s definitely time to give him treats. 
  * **Freddy Krueger:** He’ll only come out when he hears you giving Brahms treats.  _You’re taking too slow._ *Squeezes into the cabinet* _Wait, where are the treats?!_ He’ll bang his head against the cabinet’s wall, having turned too quickly when he heard you shake the treat bag.




	3. Getting Your Slasher to Ditch the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: semi-passive-aggressive. (But let’s be honest, aggressive tactics won’t work with a stubborn slasher s/o.)

  * **Wear your own mask.** That’s right. Your _own_ mask. Show them what it feels like to cuddle, converse with, make love to, etc. your s/o when they’re wearing a mask. It’s _guaranteed_ to annoy them. They’d hate not being able to see your facial expressions. All you have to do is say, “See! This is what it feels like. _Every day_.” Keep wearing that thing until they realize the mask needs to go.
  * **Reward them.** Show them just how much you like seeing their face. Sex is probably the most enjoyable reward. If they’re extra self-conscious, give them _lots_ of kisses. Also, treats are great. Brownies, apple pie, lasagna? What is their favorite food? Just make sure they know this isn’t an every-time-they-take-off-their-mask event. (Cough, cough, BRAHMS…)
  * ****I** t’s a process.** They wear the mask for a reason–a deeply rooted one, at that. Still, if they start sliding back to their 24/7-mask-on ways, you can always dangle the threat of your own mask. Needless to say, they’ll get the message. Maybe not the first time, but if they see you weren’t bluffing, they won’t ignore said threat again.



* * *

 

**BONUS:**

  * **First to cave… Leatherface**. _Please stop hiding your beautiful face! *Whips off his mask* There, it’s gone. Now give me back my, (Y/n)!_
  * **Second to cave…** **Jason**. _Oh, his heart hurts from not being able to see your smile. He’d last about an hour tops before reluctantly taking off his mask. Once you show your face, he’d chuck your mask aside and nuzzle your face._
  * **Third to cave… Brahms**. _Oh, but you’re so cute in your own little mask. It’s like a game! *Two days later* Damnit, I can’t take it anymore. I miss being able to mess with you! Show me your easily-readable face, and all it’s expressiveness! You show me, right now, you!_
  *   **Last to cave… Michael.** _Don’t you try and mind-game him! He’ll hold out simply because he refuses to give you the satisfaction. When he does show his face, it’s in the middle of sex. He’d just growl in frustration and rip off both of your masks. You wouldn’t have time to be surprised, he’d make_ sure _of it._




	4. Reaction to Getting a Brain Freeze

Jason Voorhees

  * **Pain is weakness leaving the body.** He’d suffer through it. Anything for more of his delicious mint chocolate-chip ice cream. It’s mental training of the highest level. Lick through the pain, Jason! Do it! (This _is_ his Vision Quest.)
  * **Flatly denies the existence of pain.** Jason? Are you okay? He’ll quickly nod, not wanting to show any weakness. Jason may be down to earth, but he hates appearing vulnerable. (This stems from his pre-drowning days.)
  * **He’d have the common sense to save the rest for later.** Once you get brain freeze the first time, it can happen again and again. Besides, this way he gets ice cream _twice_.



Thomas Hewitt

  * **Ah, sweet pain. We meet again.**  Thomas is the only slasher who actually knows anti-brain-freeze techniques. He’ll wince, but is otherwise calm. Simply put, he’s an adult about it. _(Cough, cough…looking at you BRAHMS…)_
  * **Overall, it’s not a big deal.** Drinking a glass of iced tea you’d brought him (for which he’d thanked you via kiss), he’d know he’s flirting with danger. But on a hot summer day, in the middle of Texas? Let’s just say, it’s not the first time he’s gotten brain freeze whilst chugging down liquids. It’s a risk he’s bravely willing to take.
  * **He’s okay with showing pain.**  Brain freeze is a perfectly normal thing to expect. Once recovered, he'll ruefully shake his head, using the condensation to cool his nape.



Michael Myers

  * **Mind over matter.** No. He refuses to accept this! The only thing that’s allowed to cause debilitating pain is _him_. _Not_ this delightful vanilla waffle cone.
  * **He’d be forced to admit defeat.** You’d rub his arm, telling him the best way to get rid of his brain freeze. He’d be pouting the entire time, but would follow your instructions. (Once recovered, he’d offer you a bite of his ice cream in thanks. This is a big deal–he only shares with people he genuinely cares about.)
  * **Ice cream is now his mortal enemy.** So irresistible, yet so deadly. He’d have to give it a grudging respect. (It is a worthy foe.)



Brahms Heelshire

  * **Et tu, Y/N? (Dramatic betrayal.)**  What have you done to me?!?! Throws popsicle down, clutches head. He’d _trusted_ you. How could you betray him? He’d whimper in his child voice, even though he _knows_ it creeps you out. Prepare for him to go all-out, too. He’d want your sympathy and all the cuddles that entails.
  * **Brahms holds grudges.**  “Damn it, Brahms, I told you not to eat it too fast!” You’d obviously tricked him. He’ll remember this. One day, you’ll be out on a romantic walk through the snow and he’ll shove you face first into a drift. Brain freeze? Try full-body freeze!
  * **_No_ self control.** Two minutes later, you’d catch him sneaking to get another popsicle. Don’t try to stop him. Since he knows you hate his kiddy voice, he’ll just use it to beg until you flee the room with a shriek.




	5. Reaction to Having an Awkward Boner

Jason Voorhees

  * **Escape Mode: Activated.** Seriously, he could give Hoodini a run for his money. The moment he realizes his south-of-the-belt stiffness isn’t going away, he’d disappear–vanishing into the forest like a shadow in the night. You’d turn around, and he’d just be _gone_.
  * **Selective amnesia.** If you ask him about it the next day, he’d tilt his head to the side and act like he doesn’t know what you’re talking about. Don’t even try getting any hints from him. Jason is a master of stonewalling. He’s an interrogator’s worse nightmare. 
  * _Fun fact: Stonewall Jackson and Jason Voorhees have the same MBTI type: ISTJ. Just a fun little tidbit._



Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface) 

  * **Cue the Anxiety-Panic Spiral.** Oh God! What if you found out? Then you’d know how he feels towards you! And how would you respond to that? He could imagine your disgust. You’d refuse to be near him, let alone speak to him. He’d have to spend his bachelor days in solitude, all alone in the basement where he belonged. One day, he’d get the news that you’d met someone _handsome_ and _normal_. He’d watch through hidden tears as you married someone else. Damn it, his life was on the brink of ruin and his body didn’t seem to care!
  * **High Level Camouflaging.** He’d turn away, acting extra shy, secretly thanking his lucky star for the thick leather apron he’d be wearing. Still, that wouldn’t be enough. After all, what if he hurt your feelings? What if you thought he didn’t want you around? He’d quickly grab his trusty chainsaw, nigh fleeing in search of anything to save him from himself.



Michael Myers

  * **Engage Indifference Level _Meh_. **Eh, whatever. While he’d feel a quick spike of anxiety, he’d shove it aside. After all, you were the one always following him around. Beggars can’t be choosers. He’d simply act like nothing’s wrong, vaguely wondering if (and when) you’ll notice.
  * **He’d make you feel like a pervert for being flustered.** Why are you even looking there? Honestly, it’s not that big of a deal. If you’re curious, however, he _may_ let you touch him. After all, it wouldn’t be _too_ great of a sacrifice… Though if _you_ get to touch him…prepare for a little tit-for-tat.



Brahms Heelshire 

  * **Shame-Deflecting Panels.**  Brahms would be shameless. _Utterly_ shameless. Oh? He’s got a boner? How naughty of you to look down there! Honestly, and _you’re_ scolding him? Tsk, tsk, (Y/N). Tsk, tsk.
  * **Goodbye personal space.** He’d want to get closer, acting like a damn magnet as he slyly backs you against a wall. Don’t be surprised if he straight-up starts grinding himself against you. If this behavior turns into a bad habit, I’d recommend a spray bottle. Brahms is the only slasher that will be bothered by it, but won’t kill you.




	6. Reaction to Being Interrupted During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Coitus interruptus’ in the literal sense…

Jason Voorhees

  * **Cause of _Interruptus_ :** Trespassers.
  * The exact opposite of saved by the bell. Whoever dared to trespass on his land at such an inopportune time should expect a brutal death.
  * He’ll freeze, looking to the line of bells. “ _Nooooo_ ,” you’d groan. “ _Jason,  please, I beg of you. Just–ignore it!_ ” Trying to pull his face back around for another kiss would prove ineffective. Just as he’s about to relent the bell would ring again. Dammit! Unfortunately, Jason has a strong sense of duty. He’d pull away, quickly tugging on a pair of pants before stomping into his boots. Just before he leaves, he’d snatch the blanket from the foot of the bed and tuck it around you. After assuring himself you’re comfortable, he’d give you a gentle kiss on the forehead. Stay there, love, he’ll be right back.
  * 5-10 Minutes Later… Yeah, he wouldn’t play around. Those campers? Dead. And with _that_ out of the way…
  * He’d leave a trail of clothing in his wake–ensuring he’s naked and ready to resume lovemaking upon his return. Going straight for your core, he’ll use his tongue to warm you back up. He won’t be satisfied until you’re on the edge, and frantically begging him to fuck you. (Note: Jason tends to be rougher after prolonged arousal…Tip or Warning, you decide)



Thomas Hewitt

  * **Cause of _Interruptus_ :** “Thomas!”
  * He’ll groan–but not in the way you prefer. _“Thomas? What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”_  Hearing the others shouting for him, you’d give a heartbroken moan. _“Nooo.”_ His head would fall to your shoulder in mutual frustration. They really couldn’t last five minutes without him, could they? Still, _you_ are his top priority. After a moment, he’d resume his thrusts, digging in deeper. Maybe he can hurry you both along. His hand would immediately drop to your front, stimulating you. 
  * He’d pin you with a sinful look, maintaining eye contact as he pounds into you. He wants to watch you come for him. You’d feel yourself winding tighter… _tighter_ … God, how could his _eyes_ make you want to come? They were your center, the only thing anchoring you.
  * _“THOMAS! Get down here!”_  Sometimes, he’s able to send you over the edge, following quickly behind. Others…? With a purely masculine growl of annoyance, he’ll force himself away.  _“No, Thomas, come back!”_ He’ll pull on his pants, then whirl back around. Grasping your head, he’d give you a scorching kiss. This is _not_ over. Needless to say, you’d be left with a dizzied look as he exits the room. *Plops back onto bed*
  * Five minutes later… You’d hear him stomping up the stairs. Upon seeing you curled under the massive quilt, he’d slowly start to unbutton his shirt. Thomas’ nothing if not an effective strip-tease. By the time he’s back in your arms, it’s like he never left.



Michael Myers

  * **Cause of _Interruptus_ :** Intruders.
  * When Michael’s taking you fast and rough, you’re pretty much lost to the world. Meaning? He’s always the first to sense danger. Turning toward the noise, he’d slow his thrusts, distractedly grinding into you with a sinful curl of his hips. When you moan (which is inevitable), he’d shoot forward to cover your mouth. Shush! Honestly, Y/N, there were _people_ in the house! 
  * This won’t stop your moan, however, as having all that finely-toned musculature against your very willing self is what dreams are made of–at least, _yours_ are. He’d neither lift his hand, nor end his thrusts. By the point of orgasm, you’d be deliriously groaning into his hand, writhing as much as possible in askance for more. 
  * Once finished, he’d need a moment to catch his breath. (This is your chance to smother him in kisses, stroke his hair, etc.) After he _finally_ stops shaking, Michael’d stand and silently leave the room. As screams fill the air, you’d remain in place, wearing a goofy well-pleasured smile. (Oh, and be able to feel his cum oozing out of you…Cause you know such a sight _always_ makes him want another round.)



Brahms Heelshire

  * **Cause of _Interruptus_ :** Don’t know don’t care. 
  * No, no, no, no, no! You’re not stopping–he won’t allow it. The moment you still, he’d simply grip your ass, moving you along his length as he thrust into you from bellow.  _“Brahms!”_ you’d say, nearly falling against his chest,  _“I-I have to pay for the groceries!”_ See _this_ is why he’d wanted to just leave a check out. 
  * Still, the thought of being caught? Let them find you, he doesn’t care. The feel of you wrapped around his cock is too good. He can’t pull away now! At least this way, that damned _grocery boy_ would finally get the message and stop his infuriating attempts to flirt. Actually…the more he thinks about it, the better his idea sounds. 
  * Tensing with determination, he’d flip you over. _“Brahms? What–!”_ Cue the harsh sound of skin slapping skin. It’ll echo through the mansion–as will your involuntary moans. Say his name, Y/N, _his_! Tell that _boy_ who you belong to. Brahms is very skilled with his voice. He’ll use it to growl the dirtiest filth in your ear, telling you exactly how it feels inside your tight heat. 



* * *

**BONUS:**

_Their sex face…_

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Heavy-lidded eyes train on your every movement. Oh god…what are you doing to him? He’ll try to be a good boy, he really will–letting you take what you need–but sometimes he can’t help but thrust against you.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Those _eyes_. He doesn’t need to speak; you know exactly what he’s feeling. When he starts getting closer, his brows will furrow into a pained expression. God, it feels too good.
  * **Michael Myers:** Jaw clenched because he’s trying to stay silent. He tends to hold his breath during sex, resulting in sexy growls and huffs. Pretty sweaty, but it just makes his muscles gleam in the moonlight.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Eyes rolled back in his head, he gives zero f*cks about his expression. You just feel so _good_. Can he stay inside you forever? He doesn’t mind carrying you around!




	7. Reaction to Movies About Themselves

_**Jason Voorhees**  _

  * **“Is this really how the world sees me?”**  Toxic-sludge Jason and different versions of his unmasking would definitely hurt his self-esteem. Seeing this, you’d growl at the TV, holding him protectively. 
  * **They didn’t get the voice right.** His mother wasn’t some emotionless droning in his head. She sounded just like she did when alive–motherly and warm.
  * **It’d break his heart seeing his mother’s death.** Let’s be honest, it’s probably not the best idea to watch Friday the 13th with him. How would you feel if Hollywood capitalized on your deepest pain?
  * **He’d glare throughout the entire _[Friday the 13th: A New Beginning](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffridaythe13th.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FRoy_Burns&t=NWZkODI4OGEzYmY5MGQzYjE3MGUzOGM2YTQ1N2U4ZDJiZGViMGJkMix5ZjY0dDQ0bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184852013665%2Fslashers-reaction-to-horror-movies-about&m=1)_.** Upon seeing his reaction to Fake Jason, you’d have to fight a grin.  _“You know, Jason, they say imitation is the highest form of flattery.”_  He’d just grunt, arms crossed over his chest as though willing the half-assed Jason to disappear. How could _anyone_ believe that idiot was him? (He probably didn’t know there was an imposter until watching it.)



**_Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface)_ **

  * **Have people been spying on him?** How did they get his characterization right? He’d be uncomfortable with the surprising accuracies.
  * **He may be a cannibal, but he’s not an animal.** Using a freshly butchered face for a mask? And _how_ exactly is he supposed to see, let alone breathe? Honestly, couldn’t they give him a little bit of credit? Leatherworking is an art! If you don’t at least process the skins, they’ll just rot.
  * **He’d find out the story of his birth.** Cue the emotional bombshell. Perhaps it’s best Thomas isn’t able to watch his own movies. Otherwise, he’d have to witness his mother’s death, all as the Supervisor does nothing to help her.
  * **He’d be surprised by other people’s discussions about him.** _Such a sweet boy? Would never hurt a fly? He ain’t retarded, he’s misunderstood?_ He’d thought everyone feared him, but apparently, they really did care. Maybe he mattered more than he thought.



**_Michael Myers_ **

  * **Sure…that’s how he learned to drive.** He didn’t almost crash within the first ten yards. Why would anyone even think such a thing?
  * **How dare they show his face!** So what if it’s an actor. Do they know who they’re challenging?! Do they know he has access to Google?!
  * **No.** No, no, no, no, no. Did people really think he’d be okay with rape? He may be apathetic at times, but one: it’s loud, and two: just…no. He’d never just sit there and ignore two guards assaulting someone _on his bed_.
  * **He’d be hungry.** How about some chocolate covered popcorn, Y/N? What? There’s a lot of food in his movies! Can you blame him?
  * **He’d get annoyed.**  Oh, for Christ’s sake! He’s not Jason Voorhees, so stop with the Mommy stuff. Michael couldn’t give two flying flips about his mother. 



**_Brahms Heelshire_ **

  * **He’d be supremely uncomfortable.** After all, he’s watching a movie with his current s/o about his ex-obsession. He’d continuously steel peeks at your expression. Were you jealous? Please be jealous, Y/N! That way he can reassure you that you’re a thousand times better than Greta.
  * **He’d hate Malcolm even more.** How dare he tell Greta such horrible rumors! And how dare he take Greta to his grave? Who the flip does he think he is? “Get off my property!” He’d want to shout at the screen.
  * **He wouldn’t be able to handle watching his parents’ deaths.** Brahms for all his many, _many_ faults loved his parents. Knowing he’d driven them to suicide? There are no words. Knowing they’d _drowned_ themselves? Honestly, it’s best you never let him watch the film.



* * *

##  _**BONUS:** _

_What they’d think after seeing their victims’ backstories…_

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Hmmm, maybe some of them weren’t _so_ bad. Still, for the Chad’s of the films, he’d feel 100% validated. Honestly, Y/N, was he really making the world a darker place by taking out those dickbags?
  * **Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface):**  Hmm, seeing his victims’ backstory doesn’t make him feel any more sympathetic. If anything, hearing Bailey’s “What is that?” Would alleviate a certain amount of guilt. As for the Supervisor...can he go back and kill him again? This time _slowly?_
  * **Michael Myers:** Ooooohhhh, Laurie hadn’t known who he was…in hindsight, he _could_ have gone about things differently. Maybe by not murdering her friends for a start… Still, he’s glad he killed Loomis.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** He should have killed Malcolm…and Greta. 




	8. Slashers Preference - Cooking

Jason Voorhees 

  * **Quickly learning that Jason shouldn’t handle knives.** It’s not that he’s irresponsible (cough, cough…Mr. _Heelshire_ …), but rather his vision can cause issues. The first time he’d helped in the kitchen, you’d set him on chopping duty. Of course, he’d grown distracted by your glorious backside…only to sever his index finger. What’s worse–he’d frantically tried to hide it from you.
  * **Teaching him to dance.** (Warning: May result in kinky counter sex.) During downtime, you’d clean dirtied dishes, humming to songs as you sway side-to-side. Don’t be surprised when you feel hands at your waist, Jason’s massive chest pressing against you as he reaches to turn off the water. *Gulp* Heart pounding at the feel of him, you’d grin–grinding into him as you sway. *Cue his pleasured huffs and growing erection.*
  * **He’d keep you on track.** Let’s be honest, if you’re with Jason he’s undoubtedly the more organized. It’s just his personality. (That being said, if you end up shagging, something’s going to burn. He’d just be too distracted to notice any sounds other than your moans in his ear.)



Thomas Hewitt 

  * **Guard duty.** He’s your brave soldier, facing off against the stealthiest of foes: Hoyt and Monty. Look away for a _second_ , and any desert will disappear. Of course, this never happens when your husband’s in the room. Those bachelors are many things, but at least they’re not total fools.
  * **Sitting on his lap.**  Waiting for the pie to cool down? He’ll welcome you with a warm embrace, being your seat as you chat away the time.



> Note: Playing with his hair is a must during such occasions, as it always makes him grin.

  * **Getting distracted by his muscles.** When one has Thomas Hewitt in their kitchen, he’s obviously going to be on this-requires-strength duty. Kneading tough dough? Yesss. Just… _yes_. You never knew pizza making could turn sexual.



Michael Myers 

  * **He’ll appear out of thin air.** What–was he hiding under the sink? If he weren’t so tall, you’d be suspicious. The sounds of kitchen bustling will draw him out. Sugar? Milk? Butter? His cookie senses are tingling! The spoon? It’s his to lick. Don’t even _try_ to take it from him.
  * **Kitchen Helper.** Food really is the antidote to Michael’s anti-people traits. Do you want help? You’d call him to the kitchen. He’s so tall–you exploit it often. _Michael? Can you reach that for me?_ After handing you the out of reach item, he’ll be hesitant to leave. Noticing his bashful expression (and lack of eye contact), you’d pause. _Do you wanna help?_ Cue the reluctant nod.
  * **He’d be surprisingly shy.** If he’s _sans_ -mask, you’ll get to see him blush. Michael is easy to embarrass at times. Teaching him how to crack open eggs? His hands would have a slight tremor. He doesn’t want to fail in front of you. _(He will, of course, deny such blasphemous notions.)_



Brahms Heelshire

  * **He’d be in charge.**  Not only is Brahms is a major foodie, but he also happens to be a skilled chef. After all, with nothing to do for years on end, he became a master observer. Watching the cook make his favorite meals? Of course. (Besides, how else is he to know where the cookies are? Any self-respecting deviant needs to at least do recon before a heist!)
  * **He’d let you sample each dish.**  You are, after all, his _sous-chef_. Who else can he turn to for a second opinion? Showing his gentlemanly roots, Brahms would also _listen_ to your input. More ginger? _Very well, Y/N, but only because it’s for you._
  * **Slapping him with a dishcloth.**  Leader or not, he’s…Brahms. Utterly incorrigible, kinky…and in possession of whipped cream. Are you really surprised by his wandering attention?




	9. Slashers Preference - Roughhousing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I really love the slashers being big boys. I’m only five foot and petite figure wise, so just about all of them are massive to me. The only downside is that none of them would roughhouse with me like my brothers do and it makes me sad.

Thomas Hewitt

  * **It means you’re not afraid of him.** Think about it. Most of his life, people have kept a distance from him. He’s a big man and he knows it. You wanna roughhouse? Go for it! Jump on his back. Go full-on sneak attack. You’ll both be laughing like fools, but everyone needs to embrace their inner child sometimes.
  * **He knows how to control his strength.** While slashers like Jason would need time to grow comfortable around you, Thomas is used to being gentle. Those masks? The little trinkets he likes to make? They all require a high level of dexterity.
  * **He grew up around a strong woman.** Luda Mae is a badass. No debates. The idea that women are breakable little porcelain dolls is foreign to him. After all, you’re a survivor. Why shouldn’t he play fight when you asked?
  * **He’s already pretty rough at times.** He’s a switcher–it is known. While he enjoys laying back and letting you have your wicked way with him, he’s also got an animalistic side. When he switches, it’s night and day. Loud, rough–skin slapping skin… You can’t control your moans when he’s full-on fucking you. He’ll leave bruises. The next day, he’d take you nice and slow (since you’re a bit too sore to be on top), kissing all his marks.



Michael Myers

  * **Daddy Dom to the max.** Michael is such a dominant man. The idea of some consensual overpowering? Sign him up! He’s got a serious domination fetish, so prepare yourself. If you’re down for it, he’ll make your dreams come true.
  * **Honest 100% Wrestling.** If you annoy him, he will simply pin you down. Are you wriggly? Stop trying to escape! He’d smoosh you beneath his body, pinning your arms above your head.
  * **He’d embrace his inner-Mikey.**  Wait–are you smiling? *Pulls away to look at you.* Were you enjoying this? Did you _want_ to wrestle with him? No one’s ever wanted to play with Michael before–not in school, not at home… Once he realizes he’s stumbled into play territory, he’d finally have a chance to get in touch with his inner child. Don’t be surprised if he flat-out giggles. For all his intimidation and gruff, Michael’s _very_ ticklish.



Yautja

  * **Play fighting is central to their culture.** If you’ve ever seen Yautja interactions, you’ll notice some familiar habits. Tripping, pinching, shoving…all part of normal behavior. 
  * **Injury isn’t something to avoid.** Obviously, your mate doesn’t want to hurt you. That being said, scars are a BIG honor in yautja culture–the more you have, the better. And the thought of marking you? _Purrrrrr_. 
  * **Yautja are basically giant hairless cats.** One of the reasons humans tend to prefer predatory animals as pets is because they play. Even dangled a string in front of your cat? Waved a toy to entice your dog? The same applies to Yautja. His pupils with dilate, muscles tensing to pounce.
  * **Mating behaviors.** Physical power struggles are the main focus of Yautja sex. He loves wrestling with you–having to _earn_ your submission. You fighting back, trying to force him on bottom only makes it better.




	10. Slashers Preference - Changing Diapers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last week, I changed my first diaper. Ever. It was horrifying…and I needed to vent. Forgive me.

Jason Voorhees 

  * **Fear.** There’s only one thing that can make the mighty warden of Crystal Lake cower–and that would be your child’s ability to create toxic waste. Unlike his sense of sight, Jason’s olfactory system is keen as ever.
  * **Jason would visibly shudder.** Nothing makes him tremble. _Nothing_. He’s been burned, shot, stabbed; only to yield an annoyed grunt at most. But this? Suddenly he’s a giant child, holding your baby as far from him as possible until he can eliminate of the offending stench.
  * **He’d be terrified of hurting the baby.** The sight of Jason vainly trying to wrestle your child into a fresh diaper will always be a fond memory. Like you, the newest Voorhees is utterly unafraid of him. Giggling, legs squirming, they’d cause Jason to struggle–enjoying every frustrated huff.



Thomas Hewitt 

  * **He’d be able to handle the smell.** Remember, Thomas used to work in a slaughterhouse–one that _wasn’t_ up to code. Having forced himself to stomach the stench of rotting meat, Thomas can handle anything your baby can dish out.
  * **He’d try to change stinky diapers most of the time.** Due to the time period and lack of proper medical supplies, you’d likely given birth sans-pain relief. Thus, Thomas would feel eternally guilty–the sound of your anguished cries permanently etched into his mind. Add in his higher smell tolerance, and he’d be eager to step in, allowing you a reprieve. After all, you’d be the one spending the most time with your child as he’d have to work during the day. 
  * **Luda Mae is your guardian angel.** The woman should be nominated for a sainthood, as without her, the two of you would be a mess. She’d teach you everything–bestowing upon you invaluable tips and tricks. And whenever she sees you looking run down?  _“Why don’t you both go on upstairs, I’ll watch Ned for the night. Go on, now–can’t watch a baby when you’re ‘bout to drop from exhaustion.”_



Michael Myers 

  * **Nose plugs.** Michael is a resourceful man, and as seen during his childhood, he _does_ actually like babies. Still, Michael’s love for his child makes him no more immune to diaper fumes than you. One day, you’ll walk in to find him changing the baby, totally calm. When he turns around, however, you’ll be stunned by the sight of tampons used for spur of the moment odor-protection.
  * **He’d get peed on.** You didn’t think Michael could be so still. He’d turned into a statue, slowly lowering his gaze to the offending patch of wetness on his shirt. Once he looks back to your baby, said instigator would gurgle playfully, jamming a fist into their toothless mouth. 



Brahms Heelshire 

  * **No.** Good luck trying to convince Brahms to change any diapers. Is the baby crying in the middle of the night? Yes: let him handle that instead. Eventually, the moment of truth will arrive. Stranded with a a sudden ungodly stench, he’ll look about the room frantically. Expect a serious scowl to be waiting for you at home. How dare you trick him, Y/N! (To be fair, you likely did just that.)
  * **He’d want to hire a nanny.**  Yes, let someone else handle the mess! He has the money, Y/N. You, of course, would only need to mention Greta for him to change his tune. Heelshire’s and nannies just don’t mix. 
  * **He’d praise you.** Brahms isn’t heartless, after all. He’s a smart man. Knowing how difficult it is to care for an infant, he’d tell you what a wonderful parent you’ve made. 



Darth Vader 

  * (Yes I know he’s technically not a slasher, but I couldn’t resist.)
  * **You make him clean as many dirty diapers as you can force upon the man.** After all, he’s able to stay a safe distance, using the Force to take care of any mess. Even if he has to get close enough to smell, the fiend’s breathing apparatus blocks outside odors. While before, you’d felt a sting of sympathy at his inability to smell pleasing scents, now…? If he didn’t need the mask, you’d undoubtedly steal it. 



* * *

##  **BONUS:**

Potty Training Slashers…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** He was late to learn, likely the last of the slashers. Remember, before his death, Jason likely suffered from the mental disabilities associated with hydrocephalus. Still, when he’d finally managed to learn, Pamela had been so proud of him. Clapping, beaming with joy, she’d praised her special boy, bringing a bright smile to his little face.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:**  As a child, Thomas was a little helper. All Luda Mae had to do was tell him about big boy potty’s and he’d been eager to go on his own. In fact, he’d been so excited, he’d practically dragged Luda Mae upstairs, eager to show her what a big boy he was. Needless to say, even Charlie had given the youngest Hewitt a proud ruffling of the hair.
  * **Michael Myers:** He doesn’t need a toilet, he’s _Michael Myers_. Anyone who says otherwise is dead. _If_ , however, he had needed such facilities, he’d have been a quick learner–becoming potty trained at a relatively young age. True to his nature, a young Michael would have– _hypothetically_ –observed family members, then taught himself. 
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** He was a stubborn toddler. Rather than wanting to help or be a big boy, Brahms’ parent would’ve had to convince him why he should want to use a toilet. In the end, it’d be a reward system that would bring the obstinate lad around. Brahms was, after all, a rather spoiled child. 
  * **Darth Vader:**  Sadly, as a slave, he’d have learned the basics of potty training at a young age. The longer a child is dependent on their mother, the higher the risk of angering one’s master grows. Wanting to protect her son, Shmi would have explained that learning how to go to the bathroom on his own would help her. Considering Anakin’s deep love for his mother–and sole parent–he would have been quick to help. 



_( **Note:** though Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are generally considered two different persons, I attribute that to brain damage which would have effected his personality.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes… Having surplus experience in the way of animal excrement, I’d naïvely thought human droppings would be the same. After all, if you can happily muck out a horse’s stall, you’ve reached the highest peak of the doo-doo hierarchy–right? Oh, such foolish assumptions! Little did I know, human matter is a completely different arena.
> 
> The child in question (a three year old named Harry) was not a familial relation, but rather an individual I’d only just met. In fact, I’d only seen one diaper changed just a week prior. Simply put, I was completely unprepared for the inevitable toxic, mushy slap to the face. 
> 
> Instead of an (admittedly) uneasy welcome, upon opening the foul vessel, a putrid miasma had burst from its prison like an ancient, malevolent djinn. My poor nostrils never stood a chance. 
> 
> And to those yet unscathed by such an ordeal, let me warn you: there is nothing that can properly prepare you for that first whiff of toddler dung.
> 
> Virgin olfactory system shrieking in agony, I’d stared resolutely at the wall, giving a solemn vow to never procreate. As beguiling as ever-patient Harry was, I’d decided that I simply respected myself too much to condemn future Boo to an endless mountain of muck.
> 
> Of course, my views have slightly evolved since the incident. While I still cower at the idea of changing another befouled diaper, I have managed to grow somewhat comfortable with the fundamentals of diaper changing. Still, whenever I look at my cat after a long day, I can’t help thinking, “Cats are so much easier.”
> 
> To end this excess of unwanted information, allow me to leave you with a final note…
> 
> To those who care for diaper-using persons–whether you be a parent, nanny, nurse, etc.–I salute you! *Takes off imaginary hat in respect*


	11. Their S/O Being Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because ‘tis the season for some peppermint schnapps…

Jason Voorhees

  * **How He’d Know You’re Drunk:** You’d be rather blatant with your sexual advances, purring his name with extra sensuality. Oh,  _Jaaassooon_ …. Cue the pinup poses, beckoning finger curls, and waggled eyebrows. You are one sexy beast that cannot be tamed.
  * Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Jason would lean closer to inspect you. The moment he catches the scent of alcohol on your breath, he’d jerk back. _Gasp! You’re drunk?!_
  * Who dared to trick you into drinking that bad-people drink? He knows you wouldn’t _willingly_ imbibe that brain-numbing poison. You’re his precious s/o.
  * He’d take care of you, refusing your drunken advances with gentlemanly resolve. He is, after all, a very good boy–even when you’re urging him to be a bit bad. Once he’s forced you to drink lots of water, he’d chaperone a quick shower then cuddle up in bed. You’d quickly fall asleep after a final grumble about wanting sex. 
  * Once you  _finally_ fall asleep, he’d give a relieved sigh. He really needed to be more careful. 



Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface)

  * **How He’d Know You’re Drunk:** You’d brazenly hang all over him, showing him off to the other female guests– _much to their collective delight_. Though you’re not usually into public displays of affection, you wouldn’t be able to resist pulling him down for a long, heated kiss. Needless to say, when you rub against him, causing him to groan, it’d result in a chorus of squeals. 
  * Pulling back to find you breathless and heavy-lidded, he’d cup your face. Would it be rude to carry you upstairs? But then, most of the Hewitt clan was drunk…surely nobody’d notice. To your delight, he’d hoist you into his arms. 
  * Seeing this, the others would jeer; shouting catcalls about Thomas’ ‘gorgeous ass’ and what you should do with it. The male Hewitts would be sending drunken advice to Thomas, as well. Ignoring them, Thomas would quickly mount the stairs.
  * The rest is, how they say, “dot, dot, dot…” (Cause he’d be mounting _you_.)



Michael Myers 

  * **How He’d Know You’re Drunk:** He’d know right away what’s going on. Plus, you’d be acting extra risky–teasing him and purposely trying to provoke his anger. Try all you like, Michael’s an impossible puzzle not even the masters could solve.
  * If you offered him a drink, he’d possibly accept. Michael is a curious man, after all. You’d be vexed to learn that he has an unusually high tolerance. 
  * Similar to babysitting a particularly annoying child, Michael would do his best to ignore you, while simultaneously keeping you alive. Once your focus turns to him, however, he’d regret the charity. 
  * Gritting his teeth, Michael would make a point of focusing solely on the TV as you sidle up to him. “Oh, Michael…” You’d purr in his ear, making his grip tighten on the controller. Honestly, did you _want_ him to stab you?
  * When you try to play with his hair, he’d swat at your hands. Stop touching him! Also, groping (though inevitable) would be ill-advised. If he gets frustrated enough, he’d simply shove you face first into the sofa, and take you from behind. Needless to say, it’d be rather loud. (Your open enjoyment would spur him to be rougher. He’s punishing you, damn it–stop moaning!)



Brahms Heelshire 

  * **How He’d Know You’re Drunk:** You’d be stumbling about, running into things more than usual. He’d also happen to have seen you drinking nearly an entire bottle of wine…
  * As tempted as he’d be to turn things sexual, he wouldn’t. Instead, he’d pick your brain. How did you really feel about him? Did you think about him? Hmmm? He’d completely drop the child-voice, feeling confident you wouldn’t remember such a minor detail.
  * After your one-way heart-to-heart, he’d lead you to bed, tucking you in with a surprisingly tender goodnight kiss. 
  * Though you’d technically been bad– _breaking the rules_ –he wouldn’t punish you. After all, the morning hangover would be more than enough.
  * The next day, he’d be part-gentleman, part-sneak. _No, we didn’t talk much last night, Y/N. Maybe you were just dreaming._ After all, when he’d found you wandering the halls last night, you’d been properly sloshed.



* * *

##  _BONUS:_

_Drink of Choice…_

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Sparkling Apple Juice. (Because he doesn’t need alcohol to make you his.)
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** An ice-cold beer. American to his core. (But really because he likes imagining running the chilled bottle across your nipples…)
  * **Michael Myers:** Vodka. Hard, like the man. (But really because he likes impressing you with his high tolerance and overall toughness.)
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Champagne…because sometimes he can be a classy bastard. (But really, because it pairs well with strawberries…and he’s got a food kink.)




	12. Their S/O Getting Hurt

Jason Voorhees 

  * Jason would freak out…on the inside. Remember, this man is mute, repressed, and socially inexperienced. While he’d seem calm on the outside, just know his mind is blowing up. It’s a war zone in there.
  * Are you in the woods? Nope. That’s it, prepare to be carried. He’s laid so many hidden traps, they’re all he can think about. He just _knows_ you’d end up stepping in one. On the bright side, his massive arms are a wonderful place to snooze. If you get cold, just curl up and let his swaying gate rock you to sleep. (He’ll gladly tuck you in).



Leatherface 

  * Oh God. You’re hurt? _Nooooo!_ What happened? Who hurt you? You stay _right there_ , he’ll be back with bandages and sweet tea. 
  * Heaven forbid you shed tears. If there’s one thing Thomas _cannot_ handle, it’s the sight of you crying. The moment he sees a _hint_ of moisture in your eyes, he’s hauling you into his arms. Snuggle time is the best time. It makes _everything_ better.
  * Nobody hurts his precious s/o. Not even stairs. Did you trip? Don’t worry, baby, Thomas will take those mean stairs to task. Seriously, he’s is _such_ a mother-hen. 



Michael Myers 

  * Get ready for Inspector Michael. Why are you acting weird? What are you hiding? He’d invade your personal space, silently demanding to know what’s going on. The moment you wince in pain, he’d see red. Michael is a major mama bear (though he’ll brutally stab anyone who says so). 
  * He’d have a white-knuckled grip on his knife, cogs turning as he looks for someone to blame. Did you slip and fall? Obviously, whoever’d put in those kitchen tiles was a threat. You’d just _barely_ manage to talk him out of Googling your local contractor and murdering the fiend.
  * He’d finally give in with a huff, grumpily dragging you closer so he can hold you. 



Brahms Heelshire 

  * Awww, you’re just so _cwumsy_. * _Taps the tip of your nose_ * Did little you get hurt? Tut, tut, you really should know better. Still, he can’t stay mad at you… and your sorrowful little face is so adorable.
  * He’d simply shake his head and carry you to the bathroom. A nice warm bath will make you feel better. Once you’re gently deposited on the bed, Brahms would turn on some classical music, then pick your favorite scented bubble bath. 
  * While he’d start off innocently enough, things would quickly become heated. Not that you’d be surprised. He’s almost always hard for you…plus have you met the man? Devious. _To his core_. He’d wash your hair, then slyly turn the innocent nurturing into something more mature. After all, it’s the best way to gage just how hurt you really are. Just relax and let Doctor Brahms examine you.




	13. Their S/O Trying on Their Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slashers' Reaction to Catching Their S/O Trying on Their Clothes

Jason Voorhees

  * **Item:** His gloves.
  * **Why:** How else are you going to make a snowman?
  * Oh, he’s just so proud of you! (*Wipes tear away*) You’d had the common sense to wear gloves instead of risking frostbite. Seriously, just such a proud Mama Bear.



Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface)

  * **Item:** His shirt
  * **Why:** Cause it smells like him, silly.
  * Fashion show! Thomas loves, LOVES seeing you in his clothes. It’s like you’re telling the whole world he’s your man. He’d insist on finding at least three different shirts for you to wear.



Michael Myers

  * **Item:** His jumpsuit
  * **Why:** They’re like footie pajamas! (Plus you wanted to play in the snow…)
  * “Mine!” Seriously, don’t take Michael’s stuff. He doesn’t like to share. He’d roughly tear it off of you, dumping you in the snow buck-naked if it means getting his precious jumpsuit back.



Brahms Heelshire

  * **Item:** His Cardigan
  * **Why:** Because cardigans are awesome. (Don’t question it.)
  * No, no, no–you’re not wearing it right! He’d come over and strip you down until you wore his cardigan and _nothing_ else. There! Now, you’re wearing it right. 



 


	14. Their S/O Wanting to Take a Bubble Bath with Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation…

Jason Voorhees 

  * **A what?** He seems to recall something of that ilk from his childhood… He’ll be wary, but helpless against your hopeful face. Once this aquaphobic’s in the water, expect heavy silence filled with the sound foaming bubbles. He wouldn’t move a muscle.
  * **You’d distract him via loofah.** After realizing that he’s planning to simply suffer in statue-still silence, you’d decide to try coaxing him into relaxation. Humming, you’d lather some body wash, then get to work–starting with his big hands. (Focus drawn to you, he’d tilt his head as he watches your actions.)
  * **He’d wash _you_.** Imagine it: a scalp massage from Jason Voorhees–the man that’s crushed human skulls with his bare hands. If you’ve ever doubted your worth in his eyes, let him wash those away, too.



Thomas Hewitt 

  * **Once again, Thomas gets the golden star.** It involves a type of cuddling? Possible sex? He’s sold. Contrary to popular belief, Thomas is the slasher most willing to try new things. His trust in you is unshakable. If you say he’ll enjoy it, he’s willing to try.
  * **Lots of contented groans.** Gloriously naked, Thomas will ease his massive frame into the water behind you, giving a deep sigh. (*Sees you’re merely inches away*) What are you doing all the way over there? No, no, come here, you. He’d pull you close, as you both enjoy the soothing treat.



Michael Myers 

  * **No.** Do you _know_ who he is? He’s Michael Myers, _the_ Michael Myers. He doesn’t _do_ bubble baths. Oh–you have a glitter bath bomb? Good for you, he’s not interested. (Don’t worry, Michael’s a slave to his curiosity. It’s only a matter of time now.)
  * **He’d take secret solo baths.** Michael? Have you been using my bath bubbles? _What? You dare accuse him of such a thing? Him?_ The master of indifference, he’ll just shrug; coming home the next day with a bag full of bath bombs–some in scents you don’t usually buy.
  * **Romantic Bubble Bath.** Believe it or not, Michael’d enjoy bubble baths the most. One evening, he’ll sweep you up and carry you to the master bedroom. Candles? Soft music? _Bubbles?_ “Michael, I…I don’t know what to s–” (* _Puts finger over your lips*_ ) Sssshhhhhh. Don’t ruin it.



Brahms Heelshire 

  * **What is this ‘bathing’ you speak of?** He likes the thought of you in a bath… Clear water–it’d be like having you sprawled out naked before him. But bubbles? Where’s the fun in that? 
  * **Splash War.** Did you really expect him to behave? Besides, the more you splash, the less bubbles. The less bubbles…the more Brahms can see…
  * **He’d help you wash your hair.** While his motives are of the highest kinkery, you can’t resist melting into him as he massages your scalp. It’s just not fair. When his ministrations lull you to sleep, don’t worry. Secretly a gentleman, he’ll simply lift you from the bath–drying you with a towel before tucking you into bed. (Still, have fun navigating the bedroom come morning…since you’ll be waking up naked.)



* * *

##  **_BONUS:_ **

What they do with the bubbles…

  * **Jason Voorhees:**  Completely covers himself in bubbles (because he’s unwilling to submerge himself). He’s the master of camouflage–no matter the environment.
  * **Thomas Hewitt:** Makes you a bubble bra. That’s right, Tommy’s a gentleman. After all, what if someone barged into the room? It’s unlikely, but still possible. This way you’re covered up so his hands can slip under the surface for some fingering.
  * **Michael Myers:** Just messes with the bubbles, totally flummoxed by their very existence. The bubbles are so magical…! Michael, are you high? 
  * **Brahms Heelshire:**  Captain Bubble Beard. He’s an absolute child, but you love him. He’d demand toys.




	15. Their S/O Being Transgender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous: Since you are comfy with it, how about Michael and/or Thomas comforting their trans guy S/O because he’s scared they won’t be attracted to him anymore if they find out he’s trans? Thank you!! (as a tip, usually trans guys that I’ve known and myself like when you write them as having top surgery but no bottom surgery)_

Jason Voorhees

  * **He’d ache with various emotions.** Jason and Thomas are undoubtedly the two slashers who would understand the most. Do you know how many hours he’s spent in front of his reflection, wishing he’d been born differently? Feeling like his body was wrong or deformed? Knowing that you still felt that way, he’d make it his mission to smother you in love until you accept that you are perfect to him.
  * **He loves you for _you_. **Jason is likely demisexual. (He needs the emotional intimacy first, then the sexual attraction follows.) Your body isn’t what drew him in at the beginning, but rather who you are. _Nothing_ will change that. 
  * **He’d feel closer to you.** If he hasn’t already shown you his face, this would be what prompts him to do so. Having you trust him so much? How can he _not_ return it? He does love you, after all. 
  * **“See Jason, I knew Y/N was special.”** This is just further proof that the two of you are meant to be. After all, you’re not like those bad boys and girls. You know what it’s like to be ridiculed just for being born a certain way. He’d be even more protective while at the same time demanding snuggles.



Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface)

  * **A thousand hugs.** Finding out that you–his handsome s/o–had been struggling with this secret? He’d come close to tears. Don’t even try to stop his tidal wave of physical affection. You’re fucking perfect, Y/N. 
  * **He’d marvel at your bravery.** Just look at him, Y/N. He’s in the habit of simply hiding away from the world. But you? You march through life, determined to make it your own. (At least, to him you do. You’re essentially his ‘bad-ass bad boy’.)
  * **He’d probably give you oral.** What can I say? He’s a deeply affectionate man. Besides, what better way to prove that he cherishes all of you than with a bit of carnal reverence? Just lay back and let him worship at your altar.
  * **He’d respect your privacy.** Don’t want to tell the other Hewitt’s? He understands. After all, Thomas is the first to admit that Hoyt and Monty can be insensitive fools. Either way, you’re twice of a man than they are _combined_.



Michael Myers

  * **He’d be underwhelmingly chill about it.** Male, female, whatever. _*Shrugs*_ Michael’s a proud bisexual who grew up outside the influence of social norms. You’re you. _You_ are his normal. 
  * **He’d trust you more.** After all, you’d made yourself incredibly vulnerable. Being the astute man you know and love, do you really think he’d let that go unnoticed? Don’t be surprised if his amount of physical affection increases. He’d also start holding your hand in public. (As well as draping an arm around you, blatant snogging, and possible exhibitionist behaviors.)
  * **He’d want to kill anyone who’d ever hurt you.** Michael can be persistently nosy. Since he’d genuinely be confused by your anxiety over telling him you’re trans, he’d badger you into explaining the surrounding culture of today’s society. Let’s just say Michael doesn’t like bullies. And the thought of someone bullying his beloved s/o? _(Tip: Disable Google Maps.)_
  * **He’d get you free meds.** Who needs insurance when you have _Michael Myers: Theif Extraordinaire_? Being one less expense on your list, prepare for him to horde all the supplies he can get.



Brahms Heelshire

  * **Believe it or not, he understands…well, a bit.** While he’s never had to endure the same hardships as you, he knows what it is to feel trapped in the wrong body. After all, he’d been forced to live a lie–pretending to be a child for decades.
  * **Acceptance.** The last thing he wants is for you to feel like you have to live a lie–not with him.
  * **He’d be smug.** You telling him means you trust him. As in more than that grocery _boy_. Brahms is still going to insist you wear his cardigans as an ‘I’m in a relationship, back off’ signal. You’re just too magnificent to lose.
  * **He’d be weird.** Brahms is…*Sighs* do I really need to say it? He’s Brahms. For some reason, the man would think exploring his dick is something you’d want to do. For _learning_ purposes, of course. *Sigh*



Yautja (Predator)

  * **He wouldn’t bat an eyelash.** Let’s be honest, your mate already knew. Gasp! But how? Remember, he has an incredibly strong sense of smell. Nothing is private around him, making nothing shameful at the same time. When you tell him, he’d simply grin and purr. Finally! He’d been waiting for you to trust him! (Expect snuggles from your proud mate.)
  * **He’d be fiercely protective.** Finding out about the culture behind transgender humans would…ruffle his feathers. Finding out about the transitioning process? Fury. Ensuring you get the proper medical attention, he’d scowl at any scares–whether surgical or from self-harm. He’s said it before and he’ll say it again, little blade. Oomans are medieval savages. (Excluding you, of course.)



* * *

##  **_BONUS:_ **

_How they’d feel about you getting bottom surgery (if you choose to)…_

  * **Jason Voorhees:** Honestly, who needs surgery when you’ve got access to magic? What? You think Pamela would let you go through a costly, _lengthy_ procedure? Nope! Prepare for moonlight voodoo as Pamela gives you your dream makeover from beyond the grave.
  * **Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface):** While access to medicine isn’t the best, Thomas would save up what he can until you’re able to find an ideal doctor for the job. By this time, the whole family would be on board. Meaning? _Road trip!!!_ Yes, indeed. Prepare yourself for Hoyt’s driving, and _long_ phone calls with Luda Mae at each rest stop. (She’s a mother hen and a hard-core gossiper. She’d need _all_ the details.)
  * **Michael Myers:** He’d be there every step of the way. While Michael usually hates public areas–finding crowds to be his version of hell–he’d brave each doctor’s appointment and waiting room with only minor amounts of grump.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** Good thing he’s rich! (Too blunt?) Seriously, though: Brahms would pay for everything. First class flight (if it’s needed) to the best surgeons in London. Oh, and he’d wait on you hand-and-foot once you’re back home, recovering.
  * **Yautja (Predator):** As mentioned, Yautja medicine is vastly more advanced than Earth’s. Bottom procedure? It’s pretty basic by yautja standards. He wouldn’t be phased at all.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the lovely Nonnies who sent me their perspective and tips about writing for trans s/o’s! You guys are awesome, and I hope this post is okay! 
> 
> _Also, a double thank you for the Nonnie who requested this post. Seriously, your tip about top-surgery-only gave me that ‘ooooohhh’ moment where I was able to picture the scenario._
> 
> If y’all want more **x trans s/o** stuff in the future don’t be shy! 😊😜😘💃🏻👍🏻


	16. Their S/O Getting Scared by Horror Movies

**_Jason Voorhees_ **

  * **You’re just too adorable.** Shaking his head, he’d wear a secret smile as you burrow into him at the start of the film. Jump scares? He’d love the way you squeak in alarm, clutching him for safety.
  * **He’d bring his machete to bed.** See, Y/N? Nothing to fear. If anyone’s foolish enough to frighten you during the night, they’d get an _instant_ machete to the face.
  * **He’d be your bathroom buddy.** Whether it’s the cabin or tunnels, Jason knows how you feel about navigating the dark pathways at night. Just watched a scary movie? Being a light sleeper, he’d wake up the instant he feels you bravely leave the bed. Hold on, Y/N, let him grab his machete. Once in the bathroom, he’d check the shower–pulling aside the curtain as you fearfully grip his arm. Jason would then stand watch in the doorway. You’d know you’re being silly, but he’d refuse to leave you vulnerable for attack. (Or more likely, you somehow injuring yourself when startled.) 



**_Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface)_ **

  * **He’d make sure you use the bathroom before going to sleep.** Thomas is a heavy sleeper. There have been plenty of times you’ve both woken up, only for you to nigh tackle him in your rush to the bathroom. Because let’s be honest, Y/N, you and Thomas _both_ know you’ll simply hold it _all night_. Anything to avoid walking down the suddenly terrifying hallway.
  * **He’d have mixed feelings about horror movies.** On one hand, you tend to stay extra close for a few days afterward–couples showers being his favorite plus. On the other, he hates to see you so afraid. 
    * _Note:_ Luda Mae would give you lots of hugs on the days following a scary movie night.
  * **He’d assure you that if you were in a horror movie, you’d survive.**  You’re too sweet for anyone to want to hurt you! Besides, it’s not about running faster than the killer–it’s about running faster than the slowest victim. _And let’s be honest, we all know Monty’d be the first to go._



**_Michael Myers_ **

  * **Why do you insult him?** The way you refuse to start the movie until he’s settled beside you? Have you forgotten who he is? He’s–oh, never mind! At least he can watch your startled reactions. Who needs a movie when the real entertainment is sitting before him?
  * **You’d watch the Wrong Turn movies.** They’re so over the top, you’d both end up laughing at the stereotypes.  _“Oop! They’re having sex? Someone’s about to die.”_ *Dies five seconds after sex*  _“Ha! I knew it!”_
  * **He’d make a conscious effort not to sneak up on you.** Because, yes, Michael does care about you. While he may not truly understand your terror, he’ll try his best to make plenty of noise whilst moving about the house. (Typically, he whistles–something you love.)



**_Brahms Heelshire_ **

  * **He’d hate the jump scares.** Remember, Brahms isn’t used to large amounts of excitement–nor is he familiar with the horror genre.
  * **Snuggle buddies, unite!** Oh, you think you’re the only one that’s frightened by those paranormal movies? Think again! Upon bedtime, Brahms would scoop you into his arms, lunging into bed so as to avoid ghostly hands trying to grab you.
  * **You’d end up watching the parodies.** Living in an old house? With the constant creaks and groans, you’d both be on edge. Expect to binge watch the entire _[Scary Movie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fei%3Dy8naXJfzII7asQWP7IOADw%26q%3Dscary%2Bmovie%26oq%3Dscary%2Bmovie%26gs_l%3Dpsy-ab.3..0i67l5j0i20i263l2j0i67j0l2.24483.25697..26062...0.0..0.154.1297.0j11......0....1..gws-wiz.......0i71j35i39.eDBb3nS5FLg&t=NmViZDQxZGFlNzM5NDhhMjVjMWRhY2MzZTE2NTA5MjBlN2MxYmU1MyxrZ3pXeUNDeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184871785855%2Fslashers-reaction-to-their-so-getting-scared-by&m=1)_ series. Oh, and _[A Haunted House](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fei%3DpsnaXPfwIYGWtQXy7bLIBw%26q%3Da%2Bhaunted%2Bhouse%26oq%3Da%2Bhaunted%2Bhouse%26gs_l%3Dpsy-ab.3..0i67j0i131j0i20i263l2j0l4j0i67j0.33128.35355..35517...0.0..0.135.1673.3j12......0....1..gws-wiz.......0i71j35i39j0i131i67.cy3rml0bAdE&t=ZWM5YmEzYmIzZTk2ZDk3OTY5ZDdmNDMxNDgwY2IxNzNiODUyZDRlNyxrZ3pXeUNDeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184871785855%2Fslashers-reaction-to-their-so-getting-scared-by&m=1)_ series. And _[What We Do in the Shadows](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fsource%3Dhp%26ei%3Do8naXKyWGIPh9AODvZioCA%26q%3Dwhat%2Bwe%2Bdo%2Bin%2Bthe%2Bshadows%26oq%3Dwhat%2Bwe%2Bd%26gs_l%3Dpsy-ab.1.0.0j0i20i263j0l2j0i131j0i20i263j0l4.244.1259..2357...0.0..0.144.1141.2j8......0....1..gws-wiz.....0..35i39j0i67.kobAmuJ_DdA&t=MTA4ZDY4ZjhjMjU1ZDI3YTcxM2IyYzVjNGU4YTk5ZmYwNTQyMjBiYixrZ3pXeUNDeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184871785855%2Fslashers-reaction-to-their-so-getting-scared-by&m=1)_.



* * *

##  **_BONUS:_ **

Which horror movie scares them…

  * **Jason Voorhees:** _Nightmare on Elm Street_. This is for obvious reasons. Jason’s had his run-ins with Freddy, and they always leave him shaken. The thought of someone torturing him in his sleep? It’ll make him want to stay up all week.
  * **Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface):** _The Grudge_. While he may seem unfazed by his actions, Thomas holds a certain amount of guilt. Plus, he knows what Hoyt does to select female victims. One of them coming back to seek revenge? Not only would he agree with their reasons, but he’d also know there’s no escape.
  * **Michael Myers:** _Saw_. It’s difficult to frighten Michael Myers. But the idea of being trapped? No. After spending so long in a single cell, Michael has some intense claustrophobia. In fact, anything that constrains him will lead to an instant spike in his pulse. Those head-spike collars? Nope.
  * **Brahms Heelshire:** _The Conjuring_. Everything about it would terrify Brahms. The ominous scores? Terrifying. _(Remember, Brahms has a keen ear for music.)_ The part where Lorraine Warren falls through the floorboards? He’d become convinced the same will happen to him. Thus, he’d refuse to be in the walls for a while–surprising you with his constant presence.




	17. Slashers Preference - Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the Slashers Hate Winter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I just realized that we never really see the slashers in action during the winter months…

**_Jason Voorhees_ **

  * **Is legitimately afraid you’ll get hypothermia and die.** The morning he wakes up to feet of snow, he’ll be tempted to barricade the doors. Instead, he’ll just set his determination to level 11 and seduce you back to bed. See, Y/N–isn’t making love with Jason _so_ much more enticing than building a snowman?
  * **What if you step in a trap?** He’s 99% sure he’d gotten them all, but that percentage drops daily. When you want to go out and play, he will bundle you up. Remember Georgie from the Christmas Story? _“I can’t put my arms down!!!”_ Prepare to fall and not be able to get up. This way, he’ll be ‘forced’ to carry you. (Yes, even Jason can be sneaky at times.)
  * **Trip wires don’t work with snow.** Between that and the lack of traps, winter is the season most likely to include tunnel-intruders. These are a special kind of trespasser–mainly because they always unnerve Jason. Eventually, you’d decide to set up bells around the doors. It’s just too easy for some hiker to follow your footprints…
  * **Crystal Lake is frozen over.**  While a light-weighted victim can easily walk across, Jason’s been known to break through. (And it was as horrifying as you’d imagine for the poor man.) Still, he can’t shoot them. Otherwise, the body would remain atop the ice all winter. He’d waste _many_ arrows in the service of scaring his victim off the ice.
  * **Snowstorms are scary.** While Jason’s grown accustomed to the howling winds, you’d be terrified. Likewise, Jason would be on edge–hating to see you even remotely distressed as he tries to comfort you. Eventually, you’d end up safely held against his chest as you cover your ears. He’ll stroke your hair, shushing you gently. (Note: _‘shh’ is a non-vocalized sound so he can make it._ )
  * **Less food.** No, he doesn’t care. You can have his share of food. He’d rather starve than go into town around other… _people_.
  * **Less animals.** *Sad Jason Sniffles* Where are all the birdies? You know they’ll be back in the spring, but it’s still somewhat lonely without the constant chirping.



_**Michael Myers** _

  * **Zero chance of sneaking.** How is he supposed to sneak into a victim’s house when the snow leaves giant bootprints for all to see? As for stalking…between the crunching snow and lack of foliage, stealth is a moot point. He can say goodbye to the chance of climbing in through a side window, too. One word: ice. It’s cold, slippery, and seals windows shut.
  * **He’d get cabin fever.** Being cooped up in the Myers House for weeks on end? It’d remind him of being locked away at the asylum. He’d be pacing all hours of the night, unable to cope without completely checking out. He’d also surprise you with house repairs. While you’d definitely enjoy the benefits, you’d be much more concerned for him than the freshly painted walls.
  * **Blood stains.** Part of the fun of killing is leaving a surprise. It’s not much of a surprise when there are blood stains in the snow.



_**Brahms Heelshire** _

  * **Brahms _hates_ being cold.** A strong gust of frigid air? He’ll _literally_ flinch, huddling closer to you. The Heelshire house is many things and– being from another century–drafty is on the list. He can still remember the first months after the fire, having cried himself to sleep as he huddled beneath his blankets. It’d been so cold.
  * **The delivery boy always stays longer when it’s cold outside.** At this point, I think we all know how Brahms feels about potential rivals. Honestly, Y/N, why do you have to talk to him? Why can’t you just…oh…leave a check? Don’t you realize how much it kills him to watch the two of you laughing together? 



* * *

##  **BONUS:**

How you’ve made winter slightly more bearable…

**Jason Voorhees:**

  * **You pointing out a massive icicle overheard.** Him seeing its potential threat and taking it out. (Such a good protector). This would lead to both of you running around breaking off all the icicles.
  * **Surprisingly, he’ll be the one to start any snowball fights.** Prepare for defeat. Jason loves you…but that just means he’s going to make you work for your victory. (Tip: _Use dirty tactics. Being the honorable man you know and love, Jason will stick to the rules–at first_.)
  * **Bundling up and making love.** Imagine it: a crackling fire spreading a warm glow throughout the cabin, allowing you both to lay naked atop a bearskin rug. Your back sliding against the soft pelt, as you watch that magnificent body work above you, his muscles flexing in the firelight. His bright blue eye would sear into your soul as he loves you with such tenderness. He’d be so gentle, so loving–all the while gripping your thigh as he pulls you closer.



**Michael Myers:**

  * **He can cuddle as much as he wants under the premise of body heat.** Deniability. Give Michael an out that he can use as an emotional safety blanket, and you’re left with an affectionate man. No, he doesn’t want cuddles just for the sake of cuddles. Don’t be silly, Y/N. He just doesn’t want you to get sick. 
  * **Making snow castles.** One day, you’d come home with excitement in your eyes. Overturning your shopping bags, various sandcastle molds would roll onto the kitchen table. Michael’s response? Yes. Just…yes. Remember, he’s an artistic man. The prospect of snow sculpting would ignite his inner child. (Since he loves you, he’ll even want your help.)



**Brahms Heelshire:**

  * **_All_ the snuggles.** If you’re susceptible to guilt manipulation, expect them to be a constant during the winter months. All he has to do is give you a pleading look, brandish a whimper, and you’re caught. But, really, who could blame you? It’s not like leaving the poor man to freeze is a humane option. Truly, dear, you’re doing the right thing.
  * **Getting to watch you walk around in his cardigans.**  Brahms _loves_ it when you wear his clothes. After all, is there a more blatant way of showing your claim on him? Whenever the delivery _boy_ arrives, Brahms will always insist you wear one of his cardigans. “It’s my boyfriend’s actually,” is a sure way to shut down any attempted flirting. (Plus, he gets to watch the way your expression softens when you talk about him.)



* * *

> **Quick Note:** _Why does Jason get more points?_ Due to his nature-survivalist lifestyle, the elements will always effect him more.


	18. Their S/O Getting Heat Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who don’t know what heat stroke is…you essentially get overheated and can pass out, vomit, and/or die in severe cases. (Dehydration is also a major factor.)

_**Jason Voorhees** _

  * **He’s only one who knows about heat stroke.**  He’d notice the warning signs immediately–thanks in part to his mother. _Jason, Y/N looks overheated. Go get some water for the poor dear_. He’d eagerly follow her instructions, surprising you when he insists you sit in the shade. *Practically shoves a bottle of water into your hands*
  * **Water, water, water.** He’d make sure to keep you well-hydrated. Oh, and don’t even _think_ about slacking off. He’ll give you time goals. If you haven’t drunk at least half a bottle by the time he gets back? Prepare for a stern look from your intimidating man. (Not even puppy eyes will save you.)
  * **Are you wearing too many layers?** Here, take off that outer top. At your shocked expression, he’d blush–suddenly unable to meet your gaze. He didn’t mean it like that! Seeing his flustered state and pinkened ears, you’d give him the flirtiest of winks.



_**Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface)** _

  * **Born and raised under the Texan sun, he’s used to the intense heat.** The moment you start to feel light-headed, he’d place a concerned hand on your shoulder. Are you alright? If you wave it away, he’d reluctantly return to work, still checking in every so often.
  * **You passing out = Thomas _sprinting_ to your side.** You’d never seen him move so quickly as he drops everything. *Shoves Hoyt aside* Y/N, Thomas is coming! Dropping to his knees beside you, he’d frantically pat your face. _Y/N, please wake up!_
  * **He’d hover like a mother hen.** After carrying you inside, he’d gently place you on the couch. Luda Mae would rush in, handing you a large glass of ice water. Brushing a hand through your hair, Thomas would stay with you as long as you’ll allow. (Seriously, the man’s not going back to work unless you thoroughly assure him that you’re fine.)



_**Michael Myers** _

  * **He’d notice you’re not feeling well.** Watching you stumble to the bathroom, the following thud would have him surging to his feet as he rushes to your side.
  * **He’d make sure your head is turned.** (So that you don’t choke.) Face flaming in mortification, you’d beg him to leave, but Michael’s not going anywhere. Stroking your back and neck, he’d patiently comfort you.
  * **He’d clean up.** No, no, Y/N, you just rest. Of course, the thought of Michael cleaning your puke would horrify you, but he’d insist. Once done, he’ll come back and let you lay against him as he massages your scalp.



**_Brahms Heelshire_ **

  * Let’s be honest, you don’t have to worry about this where Brahms lives. Still, if you somehow manage it, expect him to become extra-clingy. 
  * **You’re never leaving the house.** Never, ever, _e-v-e-r_. Clearly you’re allergic to being away from him for too long. As I’ve said before, and will continue to say: _SPRAY BOTTLE_. It’ll bother him enough to end the unwanted behavior, but he won’t kill you. (You can get them at most grocery and pet stores.)



_**Yautja (Male)** _

  * **Panic.** Trampling other yautja in his frenzy to reach you, he’d be filled with terror. Could oomans simply die like that? Or had you been injured? He didn’t smell any blood. Where you poisoned? If so, whoever was to blame would rue their fatal mistake of targeting _his_ mate.
  * **He’d convince you to finally wear yautja clothing.** Otherwise, he’ll constantly worry about you. After all, what if you get overheated again? Do you _really_ want him following you around as he fans you with a giant leaf? Honestly, he’s a feared warrior. Have some dignity! *Offended clicking* 
  * **He’d insist on daily soaks.** Clearly, he’d been neglecting your ooman needs. On especially hot days, he’d not only follow you around with a spray bottle and fan, but he’ll somehow always manage to coax you into a nice bath. (Don’t worry, it won’t be _too_ much of a chore. *Yautja purring*)



_**Yautja (Female)** _

  * **Outrage.** When you admit to having felt light-headed before fainting, she’d growl, sending menacing glares at other yautja. So they _saw_ you were ill and did _nothing_? *Cue frantic males scurrying for safety*
  * **That’s it! Time for a wardrobe change.** Don’t even try to fight her.  _“I can be understanding about this irrational ooman shyness, little blade, but_ not _when it puts you in danger.”_ After all, she’s waited centuries for you. She’s not going to risk loosing you to _the environment_.
  * **She’d hover when you go out again.** Prepare to be saddled with a personal cooler, fan, sunhat, and umbrella. If you have a yautja hound, they’ll be converted into an impromptu pack mule. (Don’t worry, they won’t mind. Puffing up its chest, it will be proud to be so essential. *Violently wags tail*)




End file.
